eightingraizingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Roar 3
Bloody Roar 3 is a fighting game developed by Eighting and originally released in 2000. It was ported on the next year to the PlayStation 2 by Hudson Soft in Japan while Activision published it in western territories. Gameplay Bloody Roar builds up on the gameplay systems of it's predecessor, with only minimal changes. It is now possible to side-step using the shoulder buttons, while throws are now mapped to a dedicated button. Each character now have haccess to two or three different Beast Drives, as well as a new Hyper Beast Mode, which grants a temporary buff to the player while in Beast Mode. Story "Zoanthropes" -- Those who can transform into a beast and can fight the battle with extraordinary military power. Several years have passed since their existence came to be known widely. A certain misunderstanding for Zoanthropes once or twice caused an unhappy collision, but the worst situation is avoided by efforts of rational people. After the "Zoanthropes Release Battle Line" is dispersed, the chaos is settling down at last with efforts of the organization "W.O.C." formed for purpose of mutual understanding and reconciliation between Zoanthropes and humans, and then, a strange anomaly starts to occur among Zoanthropes. A Zoanthrope is normal and no problem is found when it is in human's figure, but when the beast power that is sleeping inside the body is once activated and "beastorization" takes place, a thing like a spot appears in certain part of the body. This spot seems like a determined form as if indicating some special mark, and it comes to be called "Beast XGC." The "XGC (X-Genome Code)" does not appear on every Zoanthrope's body, but it emerges only on the body of Zoanthropes who have conspicuous capabilities. Furthermore, when the Zoanthropes with the XGC are put into an unusual state, it is discovered that a deviant phenomenon of "super-beastorization" occurs on them. The "super-beastorization" is a reckless run of Zoanthropes' power, and enables them to further transcend the athletic ability of normal Zoanthropes, and shows wildness no one could control. Zoanthropes have tougher physical strength than that of ordinary humans, but the burdens brought to the body by super-beastorization are beyond our imagination, therefore if the phenomenon happens frequently, the Zoanthrope's life might be in danger. Fearful of the XGC which nobody knows where and how it happens, Zoanthropes who already have "XGC" in the body loose the freedom of action because they are afraid of the activation of the super-beastorization. Fears start to spread among Zoanthropes who have the "Beast XGC" in its body. They say that Zoanthropes who had the "XGC" died mysteriously after and after at many places in the world. All of the dead bodies were appalling as if they were slaughtered by strangers. However, no witness was found, and since the portion of the "XGC" of every victim was badly damaged, a plausible story is whispered that Beast power of super-beastorization must have run too recklessly to control its rationality and tore itself apart. Now those, who are living modestly fearing the "XGC" and super-beastorization, face the situation that some effective measures must be taken by them. Those who pursue the truth of the situation... Those who look for a method to get released from the spell of "XGC"... Those who feel something vicious behind the shade of abnormalities and try to fight against it... Zoanthropes with the "XGC" leave home to travel pursuing own purpose individually. Characters Gallery BloodyRoar3USCover.jpg|American cover BloodyRoar3JPCover.jpg|Japanese cover External Links * [http://bloodyroar.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Roar_3 Bloody Roar 3 on the Bloody Roar Wiki] Category:Games